


【礼尊】蛇嫁

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 半蛇身sex, 周防白天男身晚上女身, 蛇排卵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *青狮礼×赤蚺尊*周防尊白天男身晚上女身*周防和宗像做之前跟配角做过（非自愿）请注意





	【礼尊】蛇嫁

**Author's Note:**

> *青狮礼×赤蚺尊  
*周防尊白天男身晚上女身  
*周防和宗像做之前跟配角做过（非自愿）请注意

仪态万方的美人，看见  
你婀娜多姿地走路，  
真好像看见木棒的一端  
有条蛇在翩翩起舞。  
——《翩翩起舞的蛇》

宗像礼司总觉得自己忘记了什么很重要的事情。  
十年前他从有退隐之意的父亲手中接过狮子组，兄长不喜作为领导者发号施令，父亲也没有为难他，宗像礼司也没有辜负父亲的嘱托带领群妖壮大势力，现如今狮子组已经赫赫有名，整个日本境内唯一能与之抗衡的唯独自称万妖之王所率领的万妖众。  
自称万妖之王口气倒不小啊，青狮宗像也不去管他，整日只是忙于自己组的事务，狮子组盘踞于这江户城暗中维持着人类与妖的平衡，人与妖和谐共存是宗像家世世代代一直追求的。  
副手淡岛世理是只雀妖，通体羽毛艳丽叫声动听，她敲开门走进宗像礼司的书房：“首领，虽然知道您每日繁忙，但婚约一事……”  
宗像正在写字听到她的话停下笔：“婚约啊……”这大概就是他忘掉的事吧，妖怪十三、四岁便是成年可进行婚配，而宗像现已三十，不，生辰已过，现在又增了一岁，连兄嫂的孩子都即将成年了。  
父母虽心急却也不好明说，一人管理这么大的组织实属不易，后来双亲为他物色合适的首领夫人人选，挑挑选选地也算是有了个眉目，宗像心知只是没太在意，照旧把自己关在书房里过单身生活。  
现在又提起来了宗像也不好再推辞，成婚也没什么不可，如果对方合自己心意的话。  
“对方是谁？”宗像整理着自己绣有狮子组纹章的青色羽织。  
雀妖淡岛不急不缓地向他报告：“对方并不隶属狮子组，是盘踞于四国岛的赤炼蛇妖之子……但是……”淡岛正思考着该怎么向首领说明婚约对象的特殊情况。  
“四国的妖怪？我的双亲还真是煞费苦心。”宗像起身准备走出茶室。“算了，让我见见她吧。”  
“首领，对方并不是女妖。”淡岛急忙脱口而出。  
“什么？”  
竟然不是女妖？他的父母到底怎么想的？是觉得他长时间不结婚所以怀疑他的性取向了吗？宗像礼司身后跟着淡岛世理两人穿过长长的走廊来到庭院，院中以客自居正独自赏花的红发男人站在玫瑰花圃前伸出手摘下一朵，玫瑰的绿茎生着尖刺，男人的手却很灵巧地避开，抬头将殷红的花蕊吞入口中。  
微风吹拂着庭院中种植的樱花树枝，窸窸窣窣的声响下如细雨般飘洒的樱花花瓣将男人衬得格外美艳，即使是男人也是不可多得的尤物，蛇妖向来懂得如何魅惑人，恐怕自己父母就是被他魅惑了吧，将狮子组半分势力交给这种狡猾的妖怪他自然不放心。  
宗像礼司决定先领教一下。  
“哦呀哦呀，这位美人喜欢玫瑰？”宗像朝他走了过去。  
“哼。”对方只是轻哼一声，眉眼间却带着丝少女般的媚态，真是善于勾引人的妖怪啊。  
“不知我能否知道阁下姓名。”  
“周防尊。”红发男子继续摆弄着花朵并不看宗像。“话说这都十月份了玫瑰竟然还在盛开。”  
周防是赤炼蛇家的姓氏，然而宗像礼司看他可不像条赤炼蛇。  
“狮子组本家结界里的花草可以盛开到初冬，我看阁下身上的妖气还混杂着别的妖气。”对方听到这话将除掉刺的红玫瑰递到他眼前：“猫的鼻子还真灵啊，我有赤炼蛇和蚺蛇的血统是罕见的赤蚺妖，白天男身晚上女身，想要繁衍后代只要晚上行房事就可以了。”  
“哦？”宗像对他倒是更有兴趣了，况且话说得这么直白似乎对自己成为狮子组首领夫人一事胸有成竹，伸手接下他递过来的玫瑰湛紫色的眼眸紧紧地盯着这位名叫周防尊的蛇妖。“我对贵府家事并不感兴趣，不过也别太自信了，成婚与否的决定权可是在我手里。”  
“那我只要让你爱上我不就可以了。”周防尊笑意加深，与他的笑容相比手中的玫瑰竟黯然失色。  
“你可以试试。”  
明明是婚约之事两人的语气竟像是窥伺对方性命的仇人，不过周防尊嘴上这么说，虽住进狮子组本家大院却时常见不到人影，偶尔宗像礼司路过庭院仅看到他与家里的下仆一起侍弄花，不是晚上女身么？为何不用女身来诱骗呢？尽管宗像心里有些忐忑若对方真如此做自己能否坐怀不乱，不是都说英雄难过美人关么。他现在如此安分倒也让狮子组首领有时间摸清这条蛇妖的脾气秉性。  
慵懒，每次看到对方对什么都一副兴致缺缺的表情宗像脑子里就冒出这个词，明明说出让狮子组首领宗像礼司爱上他的大话却又丝毫不着急，像是连他自己都忘了似的，整日坐庭院廊前不是手执烟杆看景就是喝着清酒看景，哼，他倒是很会享受。  
宗像礼司倒也不曾怠慢他，派人服侍日常起居以及外出活动，然而那条蛇妖不喜热闹，总是在固定的几个位置出现很少外出。这莫不是他的计策吗？本家即使多出一只虫蚁身为首领宗像也会十分在意更何况还是只妖。  
他是在欲擒故纵吧？宗像心想，自己可不能主动去与他攀谈，否则会让那家伙得逞。正这样想着尝了口送进嘴里的饭不觉味道有些奇怪，看了眼案桌上摆放的碗里的食物，外表似乎也与平时略有不同，唤来负责为首领端来食物的鸦天狗：“今天的午食是怎么回事？”  
鸦天狗犹豫片刻还是说了出来：“是……是周防大人，说既然要成为首领夫人总要为首领做些妻子该做的事……”  
果然是他么……宗像礼司无奈地扶额，看来必须要跟他谈谈了。  
起身往外走顺便问一旁紧紧跟着的鸦天狗：“周防尊人呢？”  
“周防大人在他房间里。”  
推开画着赤炼蛇花纹的门，宗像进来的样子有些气势汹汹的，不过他的确只是想来谈谈。  
周防尊从唇边移开烟杆滤嘴吹出口烟：“哦，看看这是谁，狮子组的首领宗像礼司怎么有空来我这啊。”鎏金色的眼眸瞟了他一眼并未作出任何惊讶的表情。  
宗像撇了撇身后跟着的鸦天狗下令：“你先退下。”  
“是。”鸦天狗顺便把门关上继而回到自己的岗位去了。  
青狮毫不客气地坐在他对面：“开门见山地说了，周防君，请你不要多余的事情。”  
“哼。”  
“就比如今天的料理，我很欣慰你有身为妻子的自觉，只是我还没有承认你是我的妻子，”狮子的眼瞳在白天宛如一道细线看起来魄力十足，只是在这屋子里光线没有屋外明媚紫色的眼瞳略微放大。“我可是很担心的啊，我父母为我选中的未婚妻若是受伤了该怎么办呢？还有，虽然赤炼蛇和蚺蛇都无毒，但我并不保证你不会在料理里下毒。”  
周防尊嗤笑一声：“狮子组就是这么小心谨慎地活下来的吗？你未免也太慎重了宗像，该不会这就是你至今没有成亲的原因吧？”  
“只是我无法完全信任阁下。”  
赤蚺蛇妖仔细看着对方，白皙的皮肤下似乎能清晰地感受到密布全身的血管，不行，这个距离太远了，蛇的感官太迟钝了，想再靠近一些，周防尊的内心这样渴望着，长长的分叉的舌头不自觉地伸了出来辨认着对方身上传递过来的每一丝信息，虽说颜色看起来冷冷地，没想到温度比自己想象地要高，赤炼蛇妖作为蛇类妖群中本就已经是体温过高的妖怪了，他的身体如果紧紧地缠绕起来的话肯定很舒服。  
正当他想着极其危险的事时宗像礼司一把掐住周防尊的脖子推开他：“我说了，我还无法完全信任你。”  
“咳……”周防趁他松开手顺畅方才不顺的呼吸。“你真是麻烦啊，我看你完全不想恋爱，不如我们各取所需，行完房事你也可以繁衍后代。”  
“请不要把繁衍后代这种事说得这么轻易。”宗像现在才想起来，虽说都是妖，但由动物修成的妖怪在生殖方面还是保留着原来的特性，胎生的狮子和卵生的蛇真的有可能吗？自己的双亲到底是怎么想的？  
周防看他面露困惑的神色只觉得有趣，然嘴上还是：“那随便你了。”说完整了整自己赤红色的羽织侧躺在榻榻米上，下半身因为放松恢复蛇身，赤红色如同宝石般泛着光芒的鳞片点缀在又长又粗的蛇身体表。  
宗像礼司看见眼前放松身心毫无防备的赤蚺倒想好好观察起来，他还从来没见过蛇妖，狮子组没有蛇妖，更别说还是赤炼蛇与蚺蛇的后了，听说自称万妖之王的妖怪是条巨蚺，大多蛇妖都投靠于他……  
思及此本来试图摸摸鳞片试试硬度的手转而攥紧周防尊的手腕，榻榻米传来重物撞击的声音，青狮现出原形，一只体型庞大的青蓝色狮子，周身萦绕着温度灼人的蓝色火焰，狮子巨大的爪子将周防尊双手按在头顶固定住，狮子的獠牙只差分毫就可以刺穿周防的喉咙。  
“你是那条巨蚺的手下？”湛紫眼眸里散发出敌意。  
赤蚺蛇妖面临死亡也没有惧色，只是从容地抬起眼皮看了看压在自己身上这只凶狠的妖怪：“哼，猫露出利爪了么？”  
“我在问你问题。”獠牙擦破了脖颈间的皮肤流出些微艳红的液体。  
透过自己手腕的血液流动感受到狮爪的血液，这一认知让周防尊兴奋不已，蛇类比起用嗅觉听见视觉等器官更喜欢皮肤紧贴后感受到的心跳声和血液流动，似乎能唤起内心深处的野性本能。  
“嗯……”周防叹了口气，不知道他的蛇尾巴现在是不是快乐地摆了起来。“四国岛的赤炼蛇家族和巨蚺关系没你想得那么好，前代首领不可能连这都不知道。”  
宗像愣住，看来是自己冲动了，变回人形后捡起掉落的羽织推开门，刚说要走身后传来周防的声音：  
“晚上会来吗？”  
“晚上有晚上的工作。”宗像丢下这句话就回自己书房了，只留下周防尊手指绕着自己的红头发玩，嘁，工作狂。  
月上枝头，周防喝完杯盏中的酒液扫了眼狮子组首领房间所在的方向，也不知是宗像礼司刻意安排还是怎样，他们的房间隔着庭院相望，周防能看到他房里还亮着灯，而宗像也能监视他。  
应该是刻意安排了。周防起身一件一件地脱掉身上的衣服，赤色羽织滑落，黑色的和服滑落，内衬也被脱了下来，夜晚的赤蚺蛇妖是女身，一对丰满柔软形状姣好的乳房暴露在空气中随着身体的动作些微颤动，白天里遍布肌肉的身体此刻丰腴柔软，细腰翘臀又身材匀称，烛光摇曳下映照在窗户上的倩影也一晃一晃地像是在勾引，夜间陪宗像一起办公的一只黑发狐妖不经意瞥见那蛇妖映照在窗户上的魅惑身姿涨红了脸，虽说自己也是具有魅惑之术的狐妖，但那条蛇仅凭身材就足以引人遐思了。  
“首领……”狐妖伏见猿比古红着脸抖了抖狐狸耳朵。  
宗像只是埋头处理案上的卷轴：“什么事？”  
“您不去和……周防尊……同房吗？”伏见说完觉得有些不妥，他应该加上“大人”二字的。  
“不，他现在还不是首领夫人，况且，他现在连未婚妻都不是。”  
“恕我直言……”伏见猿比古犹豫再三还是说了出来。“这种身材本就过人且同时会魅惑之术的妖怪，就算首领不去与他同房他也会和别的男人……”  
宗像放下手里的东西看了眼狐妖：“那刚好，我有理由拒绝他了。”  
伏见猿比古稍显惊讶地看着对方像是不知道自己说了什么不得了的话一样继续手里的事，算了自己担心也没用，既然首领都这么说了那就静观其变吧。  
周防尊自己一个人跳脱衣舞跳腻了，结果宗像礼司还真就没有来她房间，吹灭灯蛇妖决定独自睡觉了，反正她有的是时间。  
入梦后周防尊察觉自己被绑住双手，下半身是蛇的身姿根本无法挣脱，那条巨蚺妖给周防灌了雄黄酒让她一点力气都用不出来，令人作呕的男人的手摸上自己夜晚的女性乳房而周防只能眼睁睁看着连喊叫都做不到，况且能有谁来救她啊？整个京都都是这条巨蚺妖的统治下。  
巨蚺的身体缠绕了上来，周防尊第一次因为感受到对方清晰的心跳声和血液流动感到恶心，厌恶地闭上眼睛想要醒来，可越是急切体内被冲撞的感觉越是明晰，恶心地都快要吐出来了，周防被这样的梦魇折磨着直到对方施虐结束。  
醒来时脸上的泪痕还未干，枕头已经被泪水打湿了，噩梦中的自己大概很痛苦，床铺和被子都凌乱地不成样子，天色还未亮此刻还是女身，周防平复呼吸后起身撩开颈后的长发摸到后颈的蛇纹，那是巨蚺蛇妖给她的身体刻下的烙印，有这个烙印在她就永远是巨蚺的东西，这辈子都逃不出那混蛋带给她的梦魇，周防尊只会施展妖术但并不懂得该如何解除妖术，赤蚺妖用力咬紧下唇，心里闪过一瞬宗像礼司的身影。  
还有那只青狮，那个能和万妖之王巨蚺的万妖众相抗衡的狮子组首领，也许他能够破除这个妖术……周防尊第一次如此感谢那条混蛋蚺蛇将她安排进狮子组。  
东方的天空泛白，随着晨曦透过窗子照进屋内，周防尊穿上衣服恢复了男身推开门走进庭院摘下一株还沾着露水开得正艳的玫瑰除掉扎手的刺藏在身后，直直地穿过庭院走到宗像礼司书房前驻足，刚巧狐妖伏见猿比古从里面走出来和周防尊打了个照面，伏见眼神游移片刻谦敬地问候：“周防尊……大人……您起得真早啊。”  
“他睡了？”这几天周防观察下知道宗像有时会通宵直到破晓才睡下。  
“还没有。”  
“这样。”  
对话气氛有些奇怪，伏见点了下头紧接着就离开了，直觉告诉他继续留在原地没什么好事。  
周防拉开书房的门，宗像正伏在案前准备小睡一下听见声响以为伏见又回来了脱口而出：“什么事？”然而问完又嗅到了与狐妖完全不同的妖气，这是属于蛇妖的妖气，同时对方身上还萦绕着花香。  
“是你啊。”宗像礼司整了整身上披着的那件快要滑落的青色羽织。  
“你还真冷淡啊。”周防尊走进来将藏在身后的玫瑰拿出来。“送你的。”  
紫罗兰色的眼眸注视着这枝被对方修剪地完全不会划伤手指的玫瑰不禁冷笑：“都说玫瑰代表着炽热的爱意，可是我和阁下也不过只见过几次面吧。”  
“我想送给你。”周防轻轻转着手里艳丽的花朵。“已经去掉刺的玫瑰，你不要吗？”鎏金色的眼眸紧紧地盯着他想看他如何回应。  
宗像礼司接过来嗅了嗅清晨披着朝露的花香：“比起去掉刺的，我更喜欢带刺的。”  
蛇妖明显地怔了一下，大概是没预料到这样的回答。  
“不过，我会自己亲自把刺修剪成我喜欢的形状。”  
“哼，宗像，有没有人说过你很讨厌？”周防张开口直接将宗像手里的玫瑰花吃进嘴里。  
“没有。不过我倒觉得阁下很讨人厌，明明都送给我了为何又收回？”宗像看着光秃秃的绿枝不禁有些惋惜。  
“因为你说你不喜欢。”周防尊转身走到门口。“不紧紧攥在手里的东西就永远不是你的。”  
青狮看他离开不禁莞尔，这种事难道还需要他来教吗？  
临近十一月天气也逐渐寒冷了起来，宗像是青狮妖倒还好，周防尊那条蛇渐渐开始进入冬眠状态了，宗像无奈地叫雀妖淡岛世理去为他的房间准备炭火好温暖整间屋子，即使如此周防尊还是现出蛇身倒在榻榻米上挺尸，让每次去确认炭火安全燃烧没有出事故的妖怪火男都以为他死了吓得惨叫出声。  
宗像礼司每次听到凄惨的叫声头就更痛一些。  
赤蚺蛇实在是耐不住了，保持着蛇形沿着走廊逶迤到宗像书房门口，长且灵活的信子拉开门碗口粗细的一条赤红色蚺蛇就这么钻了进去。青狮自然料到他会跑过来，不如说自己的体温对这条蛇来说就是极大的诱惑。默许了他挪到自己脚边游移着绕上腰和后背的行为，宗像努力无视他将视线全部落在要处理的事务上。  
周防见他不做声变本加厉地整条绕在宗像礼司身上，甚至在宗像脖子处缠绕了一圈，蛇的鳞片没有想象中那么硬，倒是滑溜溜的，带着丝与宗像完全不同的体温，感受到血流与温暖周防觉得自己又活过来了，下意识地收紧全身的肌肉与鳞片一副要将猎物绞死的势头，蛇信子在空气中抽动确认着青狮的呼吸。  
“我知道了。”宗像虽然呼吸俞渐困难却仍旧脸上带着富有余裕的笑容。“你不满足于只是成为首领夫人，不满足于狮子组的半分势力，你现在想杀了我然后独占狮子组。”  
“哼。”周防尊听他这样说变卸掉力气变回人形，变回来后是周防紧紧抱着宗像的状态。“说什么呢，我只是不想嫁给比自己弱的妖怪。”  
“狮子组是我们宗像家族世代统治至此，不会听命于你的，死心吧。”青狮抬手摸上他的脸。“况且，如果我想的话，你现在早就尸骨无存了。”其实他只是在威慑，狮子组首领的能力更偏向于防守，只是他有自信面对这条比他小上近十岁的蛇妖时自己会获胜。  
触摸周防脸颊的指腹传来灼人的温度，这只老谋深算的老猫没有看起来那么好对付呢。周防尊从身后环着宗像：“你这样可是会与四国妖怪结仇的。”  
“仅仅只是四国的妖怪而已，狮子组可不会害怕孤立无援的蛇妖。”这几天宗像对赤炼蛇家族也算是有了些了解，赤炼蛇与万妖之王是世仇所以才不会投靠他，但是又因为万妖众的势力太过庞大以此形成孤立无援之势，恐怕这次联姻也是为了让自己有个外援以及和万妖之王继续对抗下去的资本吧。  
周防枕着宗像的腿躺下：“你说得没错，四国现在形势艰难，唯一的希望在我这里。”  
“那就请阁下好好尽到你的责任。”宗像礼司指的是周防尊担起自己身为赤炼蛇一员的重任像自己当初从父亲手里接过狮子组那样。  
而周防尊以为宗像要自己诱惑他好早日成婚，鎏金色蛇瞳里满满的认真：“我在诱惑你啊，只是你这个人太无聊了，我晚上都全裸着等你了你都不和我同房。”  
“咳……”宗像礼司干咳两声缓解尴尬。“怎么突然说起这个？”  
“你让我尽到自己责任啊，我的责任不就是跟你结婚吗？”  
“那是什么责任啊……”宗像算是明白了，他们想的根本不是同一件事，叹了口气摸上他的红头发，手感还挺不错的。而周防尊也因为他手摸得很舒服闭上眼睡着了。  
敲门进来禀报江户周边零散妖怪情况的淡岛世理看到自家首领正满目柔情地抚摸着那条蛇妖不禁有点惊奇，虽然早有心理准备，毕竟能让宗像礼司如此在意且数次让步的妖怪也就这一个，但真看到这样的画面还是略感怪异。  
淡定，淡岛，也许这条蛇妖真的会成为狮子组首领夫人。  
宗像看了眼门口的雀妖询问道“怎么了？”不过手里抚摸周防身上隐隐显出来的鳞片的动作并未停下。  
“首领，这是近日来江户增加的妖怪名录。”淡岛世理将卷轴交给青狮，后者过目一遍后表情严肃起来：“江户妖怪数目增长地有些奇怪了吧。”  
“是这样，最近从别处流浪至江户的妖怪越来越多，且这些新来的妖怪不守规矩肆意对人类出手。”  
宗像礼司抬手示意她先退下：“我知道了，目前先加大管理力度，只是来源一事，要好好查清楚再说。”  
枕在宗像腿上的赤蚺蛇睁开鎏金色的眼睛，方才他们的对话他全都听到了。  
流窜到江户的妖怪数目实在是不正常，可是又不是什么大妖，宗像礼司蹙起眉隐去妖气叫上雀妖和狐妖一起去江户街头走走。  
以往在狮子组的努力维持下人类与妖怪互不侵扰，以至众多江户的百姓都忘记了世上还存有妖怪这种东西，这倒也没什么，然而现在，宗像走在街上四处可见对人类进行恶作剧的小妖怪，虽然都不是会危及性命的危险行为，可是这样由着他们肆意妄为迟早有一天他所治理的江户会出问题。  
到底是怎么回事？为什么总觉得心里不安？  
“首领……啊不，宗像先生，要吃团子吗？”淡岛世理指了指路旁的小店，宗像点头同意了，曾经他还是只幼狮的时候也跟淡岛一起出来吃过团子这种人类的食物，现在见到不免有些怀念呢。  
只是雀妖的味觉有些可怕，只见淡岛拿出随身携带的一小包红豆泥撒在红豆团子上放入口中满脸洋溢着幸福：“味道好棒~”  
“真是不敢恭维……”伏见猿比古小声地说着。  
宗像轻笑一声，这样偶尔和下属一起闲适品茶吃甜点的时光还挺不错的，整了整羽织坐在长凳的中心，正欲拿起一串丸子吃时一只小小的豆狸钻出来抢走了他们的团子。  
“喂！你这家伙……！”伏见意欲拔出刀来护主却被宗像拦住了：“算了，就送给他吧。”  
“首领，要我再帮您买一些吗？”淡岛问他。  
宗像想了想唇边漾开柔和的笑容：“好，多买一些，我想带回去让周防尊也尝尝。”  
宗像比较偏好茶团，软糯的口感刺激着味蕾，配上一杯抹茶简直身心舒畅，只是团子里包裹的内馅太容易流到手上了，为了避免浪费宗像舔了舔手指，此时淡岛递过来手帕：“首领，用这个吧。”  
“谢谢你，淡岛君。”  
休息了一会儿后宗像起身想着继续亲自了解一下江户目前的情况，然而刚站起来腿就像没知觉一样，一阵晕眩感向前倒了下去。  
“首领？！”  
“首领！”  
淡岛和伏见都有些惊慌，扶起宗像正想问他要不要紧发觉宗像紧闭着双眼额上渗出一层细密的薄汗。  
“我没事……”宗像硬撑着想要站起来可是力不从心。  
看起来完全不是没事的样子，伏见一时不知该怎么处理眼下的情况，雀妖搀起宗像：“伏见君，我们先回本家。”  
“好。”  
首领身体不适的消息淡岛严密地不准任何妖说出去，回本家后宗像就陷入了昏迷状态，保留着微弱的气息可是眼看着身体变得虚弱。变成妖怪前对医术略知一二的青坊主守在宗像床榻前为他诊断，就在淡岛心焦地快要耐不住性子时青坊主睁开了他唯一的眼睛：“淡岛大人，首领他中毒了。”  
“中毒？”这太匪夷所思了，明明有她和伏见守在身边，莫非……莫非是首领吃的茶团里有毒吗？“知道首领中的什么毒吗？”  
“这个……”青坊主面露难色。“这毒有些罕见，我也不好妄下断言，如果能知道首领是因为什么中毒的话说不定就会知道了。”  
淡岛想起自己的手帕上还残留着茶团的残滓急忙拿出来交给对方：“这个，首领就是吃了这个之后才中毒的。”  
青坊主把手帕拿在手里嗅了嗅，用手指抹了一些放进嘴里一脸凝重：“淡岛大人，这东西并没有毒。”  
“怎么会？那你说首领他是怎么中毒的？明明有我陪在身边，首领可没有碰到任何有毒的东西啊！”淡岛一时有些激动，她有些无法接受，一直高傲的狮子组首领怎么突然就中毒倒下了，这都是自己的失职……  
“淡岛大人请冷静一下，我也不知道首领为何会中毒，我的医术到底有限，不如我们请人类的医生来帮忙救首领……”  
雀妖冷静了下来握紧了腰间的佩刀咬了咬下唇：“我知道了……”  
请人类的医生倒也不是什么难事，只要多付些酬金便请来了一位年老的老医师，伏见领着老医师穿过走廊时刚巧碰见周防尊坐在廊前手执烟杆吞云吐雾。  
“周防尊……大人。”伏见出声问候。  
“出什么事了？”周防抬眼看了看他身后的人类。  
“首领生病了，请医生来诊治。”  
“哦……”周防尊眼里的情绪有些复杂。“那快去吧。”  
狐妖没看懂他的情绪，只是眼下救人要紧领着老医师先去宗像礼司的书房了。  
书房里淡岛和伏见两个人紧张地屏起呼吸，老医师看了看宗像略微泛紫的薄唇，手指撑开他闭合起来的眼皮看了看眼睛，总之一番查看后老医师摸了摸下巴上的胡须：“两位大人，这是蛇毒。”  
“蛇毒？”淡岛世理稍显激动。“那么大夫，你可以救救我们首领吧？”  
“这个……这蛇毒属于山万蛇（古代对眼镜蛇的一种叫法），山万蛇毒性最烈，能否救活不好说啊……”  
身为狮子组首领副手的淡岛世理一时有些接受不了：“怎么会这样？”  
“山万蛇毒兼具风、火两种邪毒，眼下只有先用清热的药来试着缓和毒性了……”老医师自己也没有多少把握，不过总要试一试，于是写下需要的草药及用量，伏见猿比古拿了过来看了眼确认都是驱散热毒没什么问题后才去药房抓药。  
吃下草药后淡岛便时刻守在首领床榻边服侍着，夜深时伏见劝她不如先去休息也回绝了，她心里想着自己作为首领大人的左右手绝对不能再出任何差错，一定要照顾首领直到首领平安无事。  
门外走廊上传来女子的脚步声，门拉开了，周防尊和她视线对上一秒随后走了进来重新拉上门。  
“周防大人？”淡岛不知道她为什么会来这里。  
“药吃了吗？”周防同样在宗像床榻前跪坐好。  
“已经吃了。”  
“什么病？”  
淡岛正犹豫着要不要说时对方再次开口：“我也很担心，至少病情要告诉我吧。”  
“是……是中了山万蛇的蛇毒……”  
周防尊微微愣神：“山万蛇……？那算是我的同类了。”  
看雀妖很困惑的样子周防从丰满的乳房夹缝间拿出她还是男身时身上时常佩戴的饰品打开，没想到里面竟然还可以放东西……淡岛世理一直盯着她看，周防简单解释着：“我们赤炼蛇因为没有毒性同样惧怕山万蛇，但我们有解毒的药，让宗像喝下去。”  
淡岛世理此时有些怀疑自己是不是听错了，她说……她说有解毒药？这是真的吗？  
周防看她没有动作又说了一遍：“快点让他喝，不然就来不及了。”  
“是……！”淡岛接过装着解毒药的饰品把药水灌进宗像礼司嘴里，看宗像已经全都喝下去了周防这才起身往外走：“大夫的药也要吃，这个解毒药只是能让他保命而已，放心，他明天就能醒了。”  
“谢谢周防大人。”  
周防尊停住脚步只是轻飘飘地回了一句：“谢什么。”  
“啊……那个，周防大人要不要一起……”淡岛这才想起来到对方目前来说是宗像未婚妻的身份。“这样首领醒来看到你也会安心……”  
“不用了，比起看到我还是看到得力的副手更安心吧。”周防尊说完就回自己房间了。关上门吹灭灯，周防后颈处的蛇纹在隐隐作痛，那条蚺妖又在折磨她了……  
宗像礼司觉得自己做了个冗长的梦，梦境里是条赤红色的蛇追着他缠着他怎么甩都甩不掉，就在他想要除掉这条蛇时蛇又爬走了，自觉消失倒是让他松了口气，只是他有些忘了自己要往哪去，前方的庭院里站着一位红发金瞳的美人，他张开口伸出长长的信子缠绕上手里拿着的花茎将蓝色的花蕊吞入口中。  
不过是蛇在吞食花蕊，宗像明知道，却止不住地觉得性感，美丽。  
眼前的景象逐渐朦胧起来，宗像缓缓睁开眼感受到照进屋内的阳光略觉得刺眼。  
好渴……宗像动了动手指，累得睡在一旁的淡岛世理察觉到动静急忙醒来看到宗像睁开了眼睛又惊又喜：“首领！您感觉还好吧！”  
“嗯……还好……”张开口声音有些沙哑，宗像示意想喝水，淡岛连忙递过一杯清茶，等宗像喝下去润过喉咙后才继续说：“首领，是周防大人救了您。”  
“哦？”  
于是雀妖淡岛将昨天发生的事详细汇报给宗像礼司，后者听了只是沉吟片刻：“是么……他这么说……”  
“没想到周防大人意外地也有温柔的一面。”淡岛想着，如果那天晚上周防尊是男身恐怕自己就会动心了吧。  
宗像只是轻笑不语。  
接连吃了几次药宗像的身体逐渐恢复过来，他披上绣有狮子组纹章的羽织准备彻查到底是谁下的毒，然而无论是团子店的团子，用料都找不出可疑的人，甚至宗像都开始怀疑那只贪吃的豆狸，头疼间低下头嗅到周防尊身上散发出来的味道，找了找原来是自己披的这件羽织，周防曾经抱着蹭过大概是把味道留下来了吧，不过味道已经变淡了。  
一时兴起，宗像礼司走到庭院里呼吸下新鲜的空气，初冬将至，院子里的花都相继败落了，看起来略微有些萧瑟。  
天气这么冷，周防尊该不会要冬眠了吧？宗像拉开门看到周防下半身显出蛇身蜷成一团缩在角落里，虽说屋内生着炭火，但蛇害怕火，想靠近取暖却又不敢。  
有些好笑，宗像礼司走过去坐下拍了拍自己的大腿示意他可以过来，周防靠近他紧接着像是抓住了救命稻草般缠上宗像的身子抱得紧紧地。  
“已经没事了？”周防醉心于对方胸腔里有力的心跳声。  
“没事了，托你的福。”宗像抬手摸了摸他的头发。  
周防尊抬起头看着宗像的眼睛，后者湛紫色的眼眸沉静地如同深潭：“下毒的人找到了吗？”  
“没有，总觉得有哪里不对劲，也许……是江户最近新增加的妖怪里混入了想要摧毁狮子组的仇人。”  
鎏金色的蛇瞳游移片刻继续埋在宗像怀里，手指挑逗般点着宗像胸前：“我说你啊，到底要不要娶我啊？别总吊人胃口。”  
“怎么心急了？”  
“再冷一些我就要冬眠了。”  
“哪有阁下这样逼婚的？”宗像嘴上这样说着却将周防搂紧，鼻尖蹭着周防的脖颈嗅着对方身上的气味。  
“宗像……你好热……”  
“我本以为你体温会很低呢，似乎还好的样子。”宗像闻到他后颈散发出微弱的不属于周防尊的味道，似乎是什么妖术……思及此宗像将他横抱起来：“再等下去的确不太妥了，既然美人有意，那我们成婚吧。”  
“啊？”周防尊还以为自己听错了，诧异间对方的脸贴了过来：  
“这样你就是我未婚妻了，那为了庆祝我们是不是可以做些只有我们两个才能做的事……”宗像的薄唇碰到周防的，蜻蜓点水般迅速分开。“还是算了，等礼成那晚吧。”说完宗像放开他整好羽织回自己书房。  
因为周防尊是白天是男身，婚礼并没有举办地很隆重，而到了晚上见到月光才让周防尊穿上白无垢和宗像礼司正坐在帷幕后，小妖们将帷幕拉起，狮子组众妖连同宗像的家人、周防的家人列为两排正坐在大厅，雀妖淡岛为两人面前的酒盏里斟上酒，宗像与周防举起酒盏喝下交杯酒，宴会才终于开始。  
以往清净的狮子组本家现在难得欢庆一堂，宗像领着周防见过父母兄嫂随后与众妖一起饮酒。  
周防尊看着这副光景只是嗤笑一声自顾自地往肚子里灌着酒液，宗像自然没有忽视她的些微举动，不动声色地挪到赤蚺蛇身边问她：“有什么事吗？”  
“没有。”周防继续笑。“只是想你们狮子组还挺乐观的。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“哼，为什么呢？”周防尊故意吊他的胃口，起身往自己的房间走去，宗像见状只好让淡岛世理帮他应付宴会自己则是跟随着周防走了出去。月色下的长廊格外静谧，周防尊抬头看了眼天上月不禁觉得身上这件白无垢走起路来太碍事，将过长的下摆撕掉一圈后才觉得好多了，身后青狮的妖气逐渐靠近，宗像礼司在离她还有几寸远时停下了脚步。  
“今夜的月色不错。”  
“哼。”周防并不想附和他的风雅。  
“江户最近在发生大事吧？”虽然是询问，宗像却没有急着要她回答。  
“掌管江户的不是你么，狮子组首领都不知道的事我怎么会知道。”  
宗像礼司轻笑着将肩上的羽织扯下来披在周防尊身上一把横抱起来：“阁下莫不是忘了，从今夜开始你也是狮子组的一员了。”  
“不对，是首领夫人。”周防尊搂上他的脖颈。  
“好，首领夫人。”  
他们并没有去周防的房间，宗像将她抱至自己书房放在榻榻米上，华美的白无垢衣袖及裙摆边角铺散开来。  
宗像挑逗着周防额前的两捋额发：“你这样不像条蛇，倒像是只蝴蝶。”  
“那这样呢？”话音刚落周防尊的下半身就化为蛇身，又长又粗的蛇尾摆动着缠绕上宗像的腰。  
“这样就像了。”  
嘴唇轻触，宗像礼司只是凭借着本能与对方柔软的唇瓣摩挲，张开口吮咬着下唇，而周防探出红艳的软舌勾描摹宗像的唇形，轻柔缓慢地互相试探着靠近，宗像一边吮咬一边压下身子，同时用手拨开周防脸颊旁的碎发。蛇妖倒是性急，手掌贴着宗像的脖子摸到锁骨再滑至胸前最后在腰侧收尾灵巧地解开腰带。  
青发的狮子含住对方的唇瓣吸吮，一手滑入衣领摸到浑圆的胸部稍显用力地揉捏，指尖陷入柔软的乳房中让宗像觉得有些轻飘飘的，直接扯着衣襟用力拉开将一对胸脯从衣服中释放出来，白无垢里面穿的内衬是红色的，还真是性感啊。蛇的尾巴缠绕着宗像的腰部，尾尖则是趁隙探入衣服下摆里摸索到挺立起来的性器缠绕了上去，狮子的性器表面长着细小的倒刺，好在蛇的尾尖也覆盖着鳞片，蛇尾小心地避开了倒刺卷缠着柱身开始上下套弄起来。  
这番举动让宗像礼司很是受用，从喉间溢出舒服的轻吟，宗像继而贴着周防的嘴唇用力吮咬起她的唇舌来，彼此的犬齿都很尖利，不比方才温柔的动作引得二妖鼻息与口腔间尽是腥涩的铁锈味。即使如此也依然不肯放开彼此，宗像礼司滚烫柔软的舌头长驱直入在周防口中搅起更多唾液，周防的长信子颤抖着缠绕上对方的软舌发出舒服的颤音。  
感受到身上这只大猫身体里血液的流动令她愈加兴奋起来，只是这还不够，手掌在宗像身上游移摸索帮他脱下礼服露出白皙劲瘦的上半身，因着情欲正盛小腹内未受精的卵游移至生殖腔口撑开私处的穴口，从内壁分泌出来的黏液起着润滑作用好让周防没那么疼，宗像的掌心从胸部揉至腰侧，指腹抚摸着隆起的小腹，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了液体在对方体内流动的声音，用力按下去从穴口“噗啾”地一声挤出一枚不算大的卵滑落在榻榻米上，由于还未受精寿命极其短暂落地的那一刻就破裂了流出粘稠的液体。  
周防尊没成想他竟然强迫自己排卵正痛得难受，被卵撑开的穴口可怜兮兮地溢出粘稠的白液景色淫靡极了。  
而宗像根本不放过她，按住她吃痛乱动的双手继续着唇舌间的勾缠，空余出来的手指则是探入下面的生殖腔口触摸温热的卵，赤蚺蛇扭动着身体表示抗议却又欲罢不能，第二枚卵被宗像用手指勾了出来，指尖上还流着周防生殖腔里分泌出来的黏液。  
痛与快感并存，被强迫排卵本应该是痛苦万分的事，情欲像是完全把痛觉掩盖了般只余下了强烈的渴望与快感，周防尊现在已经无法思考，身体的欢愉与内心的情感相互交融一同迸发出来，她现在只想要和宗像礼司做爱，想要占有宗像礼司，想要在他身下舍弃一切理智像个真正的女人一样承欢。  
宗像如法炮制让她把卵排净后将蛇妖翻了个身，周防趴在榻榻米上蛇尾依旧有力地缠绕着宗像的腰与腿，臀部由纤长的手引导着高高地抬起，这样一来周防尊的全身支撑只能依靠着手肘与缠绕着宗像的尾巴，宗像礼司像狮子一样整个上半身贴着她的后背，性器用力地挤入雌蛇的生殖腔道，细小的倒刺与内壁的软肉产生摩擦刺激地周防毫不避讳地喘叫出声，原始的交合让他们一同陷入了无法自拔的欲望漩涡中，狮子以这种方式在赤蚺蛇体内冲撞试图征服，灼热紊乱的喘息声，大腿与臀部撞击发出的清晰“啪啪”声，交合处因着黏液的润滑而格外淫靡的水声，以及周防尊感受到的从后背传来的心跳及血流声，这些全部都是最好的催情剂。  
跪趴的姿势导致柔软的双峰微微下垂，宗像每抽插一次乳房就颤巍巍地跟随着晃动个不停，这样细密的攻势周防尊完全招架不住，身体无法自抑战栗不止，就连宴会前由淡岛世理帮她仔细打理的头发都散乱下来，对方带有细小倒刺的阴茎在体内乘胜追击让她露出更加舒爽的表情，仿佛连意识都要从这具身躯中抽离，她从未体会过这样的欢愉，这是那条巨蚺蛇永远做不到的。  
淫荡的生殖腔内的壁肉会吸得很，穴口绞着性器的根部，内壁则如同无数小口吮着柱身，诱引着入侵的异物层层深入，温热紧湿的生殖腔美妙无比，除此体会情事的宗像礼司在这条蛇身上品尝了什么叫欲仙欲死的快乐，但又不想仅满足于此，想要再深一点，将这淫荡的嘴填满，在这具身体上宣示主权，于是宗像情动之时低下头用力咬住周防的后颈，青狮的犬牙直直地刺破了赤蚺的皮肤流出血来，血腥味的情爱反倒助长了兴奋度将两妖推至高潮。  
后颈的疼痛让周防尊清醒了些，宗像咬的位置刚好是巨蚺留下妖术术式的位置，这下子怕不是那条蛇会有所察觉从而改变计划，周防挣扎起来试图让对方松口，然而宗像只当她被咬疼了用舌头舔了舔伤口安抚着：  
“放心，我会除掉这个术式。”  
周防愣住了，而宗像恢复了些许理智，紫罗兰色的眼眸盯着后颈处的蛇纹以及凑近了能嗅到微弱的另一条蛇的气息，这一切都让宗像礼司感到些微不悦，指尖摸着蛇纹的位置嘴里念出咒语，蛇纹被青蓝色的火焰灼烧起来，这份刺骨的疼痛传至心扉周防差点觉得自己要死了，待青焰燃尽蛇纹便彻底除去了。  
大汗淋漓的周防尊已经再也没有精力抵抗只是由着宗像搂抱着她继续在后颈留下齿痕。  
此时此刻，远在京都的万妖之王察觉自己留在那条赤蚺蛇身上的术式已经被除去心里略有不爽，区区一条小蛇竟然敢反抗他万妖之王，真是好大的胆子，但他并不懂得如何去除妖术之类的才对啊，莫非是狮子组的那个青狮妖？巨蚺粗壮的尾巴甩了甩直接将墙壁拍碎，那条小蛇成功了，等到来年春天整个日本就将落入他的手中了。  
月色正美，书房内正行颠鸾倒凤之事，周防尊记不清自己已经去了几次，漫长的翻云覆雨让她有些筋疲力尽，宗像手掌摸索蛇尾上滑溜溜的鳞片摸至尾尖挑逗着，弥漫全身的快感情潮汹涌如洪水猛兽，周防痉挛着拔高音调喘叫着，内壁愈发绞紧，宗像也到了极限与她一同去了。  
累得再也不想动了，这是宗像礼司的心里话，同房舒服归舒服，可是好累啊，以后还是减少同房次数吧。  
翌日清早宗像就醒了，休息过后的身体状态还不错，起身刚说要进行一天的工作就瞥见旁边扔在睡梦中的周防尊，太阳出来后就变回了男身，不过昨晚的痕迹还是留下来了，衣衫凌乱不堪的样子真是不像话，将扔在一旁的狮子组羽织盖在他身上遮挡一下，周防迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看了眼宗像礼司，随后起身靠近了些直接枕在他腿上继续睡觉。  
好笑地伸手摸了摸他柔顺的发丝，只是神色变得凝重起来，周防尊身上那个蛇纹，总觉得好像在哪里见到过，赤炼蛇的蛇纹可不是这个样子的。猛然间想起周防曾经说过他同时有着赤炼蛇和蚺蛇的血统，莫非是自称万妖之王的那条巨蚺？  
周防尊醒来后后背有些冰冷，对温度的敏锐感知察觉手腕上还传来冰凉的触感，待回神后才意识到自己被关进监牢里，双手用铁链吊起，后背紧紧地贴着墙壁，抬眼看到铁栅外靠墙站立着的狮子组首领心下了然。  
“醒了吗？”宗像抱着臂耐心等待着。  
“哼……新婚之夜后就翻脸不认人了吗？”周防尊调侃着。  
“怎么说呢，你并没有对我说实话。”  
“我也没有说谎啊。”  
“不错，你巧妙地避开了那些严重的部分，那么能告诉我了吗？你和盘踞京都的巨蚺妖是什么关系？”  
对方咄咄逼人的气势没有吓到周防，他只是阖上眼眸嗤笑一声：“这是你第二次问我这个问题，不过这次我就告诉你吧。”  
赤炼蛇家族因为与万妖之王交恶而处处被他所率领的万妖众迫害，孤单地盘踞与四国岛难以与万妖之王对抗，赤炼蛇的子孙们也难有能力撑起家业，而一条雄赤炼蛇与万妖之王巨蚺的妹妹竟然在这种态势下私通，生下条赤蚺蛇，这条赤蚺蛇就是周防尊，赤炼蛇隐瞒了私生这个秘密把周防当作正统的孩子养大，而巨蚺还是知道了这件事强行把周防尊带走意欲当着自己妹妹的面亲手杀死这个私生子，周防的体质特殊，到了晚上便化为女身，喜好女色的万妖之王没忍住行了乱伦之事，于是便赦免了周防让他能够活下来，只是留下蛇纹这样的妖术日夜折磨着。这之后万妖之王从中作梗要赤炼蛇们把周防尊安排给狮子组首领从而里应外合好毁灭狮子组。  
宗像礼司听了略觉惊异：“原来是这样，难怪总觉得最近江户暗流涌动的样子。”  
“哼。”  
“既然如此，你那么急着逼婚恐怕也是因为冬季结束开春后巨蚺就会来袭江户吧。”  
“我才不会让他的计谋得逞，我只是想尽快摆脱那条蛇的控制。”  
宗像礼司笑出声：“我明白了，你是想利用我啊，我也真够天真的。”抬手抽刀断开牢门上的锁链。“我不会杀你，赤炼蛇与狮子组毕竟已是同盟，我的敌人是巨蚺妖以及他所率领的万妖众。”  
“看来我们暂时是统一阵营的。”  
冬季是蛇冬眠的时节，这个机会太难得了，宗像礼司立刻回大厅号令众妖出征京都。  
正打着如意算盘试图让些表面看起来无害的小妖拿着山万蛇蛇毒去江户作乱的巨蚺怎么也想到狮子组竟然从江户径直往京都前来，这个变故让他有些搓手不及，不过身为万妖之王也很快镇静下来命下属迎敌。只是天气愈渐寒冷众多蛇妖根本无法在严寒下施展本领，唯有不需冬眠的妖怪勉力与狮子组对峙。  
宗像礼司的力量比起攻击更倾向于引导自己阵营的妖怪们如何发挥出全力同时自己站在后方更能有效抵御敌人的攻击，众妖齐刷刷抽出刀来维持着队形丝毫不乱地稳稳给予万妖众更猛烈的打击。  
守在宗像身侧观察战局的雀妖淡岛世理猛地抬头随后转向宗像礼司汇报：“首领，我察觉到了首领夫人的妖气往万妖之王的宫殿去了……”  
“不用叫首领夫人了，从今天起他和我们狮子组没有任何关系了。”宗像抬手表示知道了。“不用管他。”  
战况激烈，整个京都陷入一片火海之中，仿佛成了人间炼狱，万妖之王正焦灼地观察着战局的走向思考着真是白养了这么群废物，猛然感知到丝熟悉的妖气，转头果然看到周防尊站在那里。  
巨蚺愤怒地瞪着他：“你背叛了我？”  
“背叛？我从来没有把你当作是上司何来背叛一说。”周防掌心凝聚起火焰。“我是来杀你的。”  
“就凭你？一条牙都没长齐的小蛇，你可知道你在对万妖之王说话吗！”巨蚺登时化出原型，一条无比巨大的蚺蛇几乎将万妖王的宫殿都压成了废墟，妖气庞大地几乎遮天蔽日，连原本放晴的天空都笼罩上了乌云。  
狐妖伏见猿比古正解决掉一个敌人，听到轰鸣声抬头看见条巨大无比的蛇不禁有些怀疑自己的眼睛：“什么啊……那个怪物……”  
周防尊倒是没有惧色，只是用妖力让自己浮在半空：“变得这么大，是想给我当活靶子吗。”说着将凝聚起来的火焰丢向巨蚺，虽然身形巨大速度依然可观，周防的攻击根本不能伤及他分毫反倒被一尾巴打进宫殿废墟里又撞塌了几处勉强维持着的墙壁。  
这什么怪物级别的力量啊，周防尊身体被倒塌的房屋压得难以动弹只得用妖火将其烧毁才终于吃力地站了起来。  
“不自量力，你这只是求死。”巨蚺吐着信子只用尾巴尖与周防尊打得有来有回，周防身体的消耗格外迅速，才不多一时就已经累得气喘吁吁，虽说力量还存留着，可是一直找不到合适的时机对付他，躲闪间一时不察被巨蚺的尾巴缠绕住，巨蚺用力缠得越来越紧，感受到了周防尊手臂几欲骨折，肺部被如此强力缠绕压迫也逐渐呼吸困难起来。  
“真可惜，我本来还想留着你的。”  
周防只有变回蛇身才从缝隙间溜走，与巨蚺的蛇身相比周防的蛇身太小了，赤蚺蛇钻入缝隙间伺机而动，而巨蚺四下里寻不见失了耐心，蛇是很会躲藏的，除非把这一带全部毁掉，巨蚺口中凝聚起大量妖气汇成球状直接击中地面，整个京都都被卷入了这场爆炸风波中，无论万妖众还是狮子组都被巨蚺这恐怖的力量震惊了，淡岛忧心忡忡地望着首领不知该怎么办，宗像礼司扯下狮子组的羽织抽出刀，刀身寒光一闪指向那个怪物。  
被毁灭地寸草不生的地面什么都没有发现，巨蚺这才发觉身后的妖气未免太过恐怖了令他冷汗直流，回头看到周防尊漂浮于半空正将全部妖气都汇聚于右手，没想到一条小蛇的妖气竟会让他万妖之王产生惧色，下意识吐出尖刺般的信子试图刺穿周防尊的心脏，速度太快了，周防想着这下可能会避不开了。  
下一秒青蓝色的火焰将他包围起来，宗像礼司挡在他前面用刀挡住了巨蚺的攻击。  
“宗像……”  
“还愣着干什么，我来引开他注意力。”说着宗像手起刀落将巨蚺从中间劈开并在期间以倒八字形划向左右两方斩击。“第一刀，八字形。”  
巨蚺惨叫出声，身体喷涌出的血液仿佛下起了血雨，只是这样还不至于会让他失败：“真是好本事啊，狮子组的，不过你太小看我了，以为用刀就可以战胜我吗！”  
“我当然不这么认为。”宗像双手握住刀柄。“第二刀，横斩。”  
刀刃从巨蚺的腹部横着切开巨大的口子让他得以受创，这样的战绩实属不易，宗像精确地看准了时机以及将全部妖力都凝聚在刀刃上，这也已经是极限了，巨蚺勃然大怒甩动尾巴将宗像击落并缠绕上他的脖子：“不过不管怎么说我都要杀掉你的，狮子组的，只是你将你的死期提前了而已。”  
宗像气息很微弱，他本身就不是很强力的那种妖怪，面对这种怪物可说脆弱地不堪一击，然而他还是冷笑着：“就是……现在……”  
“你说什么？！”巨蚺这才想起他忘记了周防尊的存在，刚想找出他在哪就被熊熊燃烧的赤红色火焰包围其中炙烤着，而周防尊在他的头部附近硬生生将坚硬的鳞甲撕扯开，猛地朝着跳动的心脏挥过去凝聚了全部力量的一拳。  
霎时一道火光直冲天际将乌云破开，轰鸣声连绵不绝。  
“你竟敢……你竟敢……周防尊——！！！”巨蚺被这团炽热的火焰灼烧殆尽，而周防也因为用尽了力气从高空坠落下来。

这之后狮子组重整态势回到了江户并处理了那群巨蚺派来的小妖们，江户又恢复了往日的和平，人类与妖怪维持着一种平衡。  
来年春天，庭院里的玫瑰又开花了，宗像欣赏着那些怒放的玫瑰喝着清酒，一时忘记了处理事务，结果伏见猿比古走过来朝他抱怨首领怎么可以把工作放在一边反倒来赏花呢。  
宗像笑而不语，微风将樱花花瓣吹落到宗像的酒盏里激起细小的涟漪。伏见看了眼庭院这才觉得明白了些什么：“首领……周防大人他……”成功击溃万妖众后打扫战场时并未找到周防尊。  
“他死了。”  
“可是就算死了也该有尸首……”  
“伏见君，他已经死了。放心，我喝完这杯就去工作。”宗像这样说着将酒盏中的酒液灌进胃中。  
而京都内，破坏掉的建筑们重新修建可是件劳民伤财的大事，四处奔波的小妖们十分惶恐地念叨着：“要快点，不然新大王要生气了。”  
临时的小和式屋内，四国岛的赤炼蛇家族以及万妖众的群妖们聚在厅内恭敬地朝坐在中央上座的红发男人行礼。红色头发金色蛇瞳的男人只是随意地坐着顺便抬手让他们入座，从此以往，万妖众就是他周防尊的东西了。

fin.


End file.
